Sun Elf Race
"I swear, those Elves cut to the bone. Bought my goods so cheaply, but made me smile while they did it." -Random Merchant Background Sun Elves are the result of adapting to the environment near Aurum Solaris. The exact ways to become them vary, but any form of elf can undergo this change very much like the Dark Fate (similar to them becoming Drow). Typically, this results when Elves frequently bask in the sun of the magically-attuned lands near the capital of this kingdom and regularly engage in commerce, becoming full citizens or regular traders for long periods. From this, they often gain the hardiness to survive in the sun for longer periods and a more amiable personality. Their alignment is almost ALWAYS Lawful Neutral. Rarer cases are Lawful Good or Lawful Evil, but, they will always be lawful. Switching alignment from any of the aforementioned will return them to their previous elven-type (High, Wood, or Drow). This race can -only- come about in the kingdom of Aurum Solaris. Physical Description Sun Elves are usually sun-kissed in skin color with platinum-colored hair, sometimes with gold streaks. Rarely, the opposite can happen - with them having golden hair with platinum-white streaks. Their eyes take on metal-like hues, completely dependent on what type of materials they frequently deal with. For some, this is gold, others platinum, some a specific gemstone, some - even the colors of exotic dyes they may be peddling! Society Sun Elves are highly known for their mercantile nature. They often are found on the better sides of deals and agreements - even when the person in question is expecting their nature! These elves are split into three, somewhat distinct castes, including the regular merchant (standard stat array), the performers (see alternate racials), and the working caste (see alternate racials). Regardless of their caste, they are often dedicated to their trades, work, and so forth, each with their own personal codes and a near-perfect work ethic. Sun Elves welcome people of all kinds, as long as they're willing to trade, but, if the dealers in question seem to be untrustworthy, they often find this word spreads among all Sun Elves and will find shops closed or goods barred from them - an outcast in the very kingdom they came to visit. It is highly recommended to be up-front and honest with a Sun Elf. If they catch someone lying once or profiting through fraud, they will often never interact with them again. Like Drow, their society is Matriarchal. Names Male Names: Any name a High Elf, Wood Elf, or Drow may share. Female Names: See above. Surnames: As part of their transformation, they often take a new surname. Often, it involves precious metals, gems, a trade, performance, or something of the nature. Something like Goldstrike, Gemtrade, and things of that nature are acceptable surnames. Racial Traits (RP 14) Ability Score Racial Traits: Sun elves gain +2 Con and +2 Cha. Type: Sun elves are humanoids with the elf subtype. Size: Sun elves are Medium creatures and thus receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Speed: Sun elves have a base speed of 30 feet. Languages: Sun elves begin play speaking Common and Elven. Sun elves with high intelligence scores can choose from the following: Aquan, Auran, Celestial, Draconic, or Infernal Elven Immunities: Sun elves are immune to magic sleep effects and gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws made against enchantment spells and effects. Desert Runner: Sun elves receive a +4 racial bonus on Constitution checks and Fortitude saves to avoid fatigue and exhaustion, as well as any other ill effects from running, forced marches, starvation, thirst, and hot or cold environments. Skill Training: Appraise and Diplomacy are always considered class skills for sun elves. Skill Bonus: Sun elves have a +2 racial bonus on Appraise and Diplomacy checks. Bonus Feat Sun elves receive Persuasive as a bonus feat. Low-Light Vision: Sun elves can see twice as far as a race with normal vision in conditions of dim light. Alternate Racial Traits Gifted Performer: This alters the Sun Elves' stats to +2 Dex and +2 Cha. Their skill training becomes Perform and Diplomacy. Their skill bonus becomes Perform and Diplomacy. They receive Skill Focus: Perform as a bonus feat, replacing Persuasive. In return for this, they lose the Desert Runner trait. Hard Worker: This alters the Sun Elves' stats to +2 Str and +2 Cha. Their skill training becomes Craft and Profession. Their skill bonus becomes Craft and Profession. They lose their bonus feat of Persuasive for this change. Table: Random Minimal Starting Ages As Elves and Drow. Table: Random Height and Weight (Medium Height) As Elves and Drow.